Talk:The Typewriter
un-stump I think it's clear from Sesame Workshop's cell phone wallpaper service and the Old School menus, that they don't have an official name for this character or the series of sketches. My feeling is to take this out of stumping. If Jeff Hale ever publishes the name he used for these, we can open up the discussion again. —Scott (talk) 01:53, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:48, 19 November 2007 (UTC) The "Nooney Nooney Noo" Typewriter Picking up the "still stumping" question of what this sketch/character is named. I found this in the official Sesame Street Mobile webstore. It refers to the video as The "Nooney Nooney Noo" Typewriter. Thoughts? -- Brad D. (talk) 02:45, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :That's seriously fantastic. Unwieldy and nobody'll find it, but fantastic. -- Wendy (talk) 02:48, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::That smells to me like SW doesn't have an official name for him so they tried to apply something to him that folks would recognize. I don't think it's any better than our made-up article title, but it's certainly clunkier. —Scott (talk) 03:06, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :::I never chimed in on this discussion, but I think we should call him "The Typewriter". It's made up, but compared to the other made-up names, it's a little more elegant. "Typewriter Guy" seems wrong to me, and "The N-N-N Typewriter" doesn't do a lot for me. -- Danny (talk) 16:52, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I like "The Typewriter" as well. The main reason this page was started as "Typewriter Guy" was simply because it was the most common redlink for it at the time. So I'd definitely support a move. I don't think we want to get into "Nooney Nooney Noo" territory for the title. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:16, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :::::I actually didn't think we should use the nooney nooney noo either; I just think it's wonderfully absurd that SW or whoever is; apparently my sense of humor is odd on this one. That said, "The Typewriter" works for me. -- Wendy (talk) 02:37, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::"The Typewriter" sounds fine to me. Although it should be noted that whomever named the cellphone wallpaper in SW's tech department just didn't have access to archive materials. There may still yet be an offcial name for these shorts if not with SW, then with the animator. —Scott (talk) 04:06, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::Cool. I think this is the best choice from the available possibilities. Someday we'll find out the real name. It'll probably be something like Clarence. -- Danny (talk) 13:45, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::You know, I think that he actually does look and sound like the kind of person who would be named Clarence. Anyway, how is it known that whoever named the cellphone wallpaper in Sesame Worshop's tech department didn't have access to archive materials? --Minor muppetz 12:59, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, the chapter stop in one episod ein Old School: Volume 2 refers to a sketch as "Typewriter H-hand". I guess that would make it safe to assume that he's just called "Typewriter". --Minor muppetz 01:52, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::This script here calls it "machine": Image:Telly12.jpg --Hilleyb 18:29, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Nooney Nooney Name? Anyone know a more official name for our beloved Typewriter thing? Also, in the episode listings on the wiki, he's referred to variously as Typewriter Guy and Typewriter Man. "Guy" seems more appropriate somehow, if vague, if only because he's not a human, but any suggestions for consistency are appreciated. --Andrew, Aleal 03:53, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :The name here is completely unofficial and fan-made. In doing some searching around Google, I've found him referred to as "The Typewriter", "The Noo-ne-noo-ne-noo typewriter", "The Typewriter Guy" "The Typewriter Man", "Mr. Typewriter", "The Sesame Street Typewriter", "The Typewriter on Wheels" and "The Animated Typewriter". As we've done with "Jazzy Spies" and "The Baker Films", I don't think we should just follow the fan-made-names - are their any sources for this, and/or is there a better name? -- Brad D. (talk) 21:42, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was my question back in March, as you can see, and I openly acknowledged that there was no source for the name, just trying to fill in a redlink for a well remembered recurring character/sketch. But it was the best title I could come up with, as the one most frequently used in Wiki episode summaries. It's acknowledged as an "unnamed Character," and the text is very straightforward about it being an unofficial name, just a convenient label, so frankly I think it's less problematic than "The Baker Films," which until the page was altered, did convey the impression of it as a sourced title. Probably another visit to the CTW archive at some point may clear it up, but til then, I don't think there's any better option. "Animated Typewriter Character with No Name On Screen" is just incredibly awkward. The only option that makes sense to me *might* be "Animated Typewriter." I don't know if it's that much of an improvement as far as phraseology, but it makes no claims for even being a name, just a label. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:24, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::This fan page claims that the character was voiced by Andrew Duncan. There's no reference, and nothing seemingly relevant comes up on a search for "sesame street" "andrew duncan" either. —Scott (talk) 16:53, 6 March 2007 (UTC)